Danger Days: The True Lives of Fabulous Killjoys
by Stereophonic Aftershock
Summary: "The fire of hope burned brightly now; everyone now knew how much the Killjoy Rebellion was affecting others. It was no longer a rebellion. This was the beginning of a revolution." In a dystopia ruled by Better Living Industries, only the Fabulous Killjoys had the courage to stand and fight against them. Would you destroy something perfect, in order to make it beautiful?
1. Chapter One: Never Again

**Stereophonic Aftershock here. I am glad that you decided to check out the Danger Days rewrite.  
>I was going to rename this to 'Ray Guns and Alcohol', but it gets rid of the whole element of the fanfic. The names of Masquerade and Stereophonic will also remain the same.<br>Only two songs from Danger Days have been written in this time. Destroya, which has been released as a single by the band, and Na Na Na, which hasn't been shown to anyone.  
>This is Frerard, meaning Gerard Way and Frank Iero of My Chemical Romance are going to have sexy times.<br>On with the fanfic, don't forget to read and review.**

**Danger Days: The True Lives of The Fabulous Killjoys  
>Chapter One<br>Never Again**

2014, the year of disaster.  
>That is what the year was known as by anyone on the outside; the ones who had not lost their families to war, or murder. It had outdone the horrific fires of 2012, the panic as people were left on their own, away from familiar faces and were held firmly in the hands of fate.<br>This is a world controlled by evil, by a brutal force, which threatened to wipe out the cycle that the human race had built for itself.  
>'Evil' goes by the name Korse. 'Evil' takes its form in a tallish bald man with a horde of mind-controlled people named 'Draculoids'.<br>Panic had spread across the Earth as men, women even children began to disappear, one by one. Amongst the terror, rose Better Living Industries. They saved the terrified citizens from their horror and sent out a message, to live a 'Better life'. No one ever knew why BL/ind done this. Was it for the money? Or was there a much deeper, sinister reason behind the supposed 'rescue'?  
>The answer was the latter, as found out by one, Robert Bryar.<br>The ex-drummer had learnt of a horrid truth about BL/ind, they had taken advantage of the chaos, and brainwashed the unsuspecting citizens, while murdering those who stood in their way.  
>It was what Bob had to do. He had to tell the members of My Chemical Romance the truth. He sent them a message telling them of BLind's plot. He had not been in the band since early 2010, but still kept a good friendship.  
>They received the message the same time Better Living had handed out pills. The medication was supposed to get rid of emotions such as anger, depression and anxiety. But the band didn't trust it. Those emotions were what made them <em>human<em>.  
>Shortly after sending the message, Bob was found hanging from a skyscraper with a ray gun burn to the back of his head.<p>

The message was what caused the band to split up; they realised the danger they were in, and did not want to put their friends, families and fans in the firing line because of what _they_ knew. Gerard and Frank knew they had to get away to protect their daughters. But then Ray found out about Christa's pregnancy, which made the leave a lot harder. Leaving their wives was the hardest thing the four men had ever done.

They left their previous lives behind, abandoned everything they were, and started new lives. Gerard, Ray, Mikey and Frank were dead. But their new alter egos Party Poison, Jet Star, Kobra Kid and Fun Ghoul were very much alive.  
>After a month of running from Draculoids that overpowered them, Steve Montano and Jimmy Euringer, two members of Poison's past life's wife's band- Mindless Self Indulgence, met hiding in an abandoned diner that had survived the fire and stealing Power Pup from the Drac hideouts, The Fabulous Killjoys.<br>Apparently, the two had also received a message about what was happening behind BL/ind's closed doors, but this message came from a Killjoy Follower calling herself Napalm Erotica. Dr Death Defying and Agent Cherri Cola, who both played an important part in getting messages across to the followers, now accompanied the original Killjoys. Dr D became a pirate radio host, keeping them informed of what was going on in the zones.

Agent Cherri Cola left the comfort of the diner; he looked for his fellow Killjoy at the gas station next door.  
>"Yo, Kobra!" Cola grinned, hi-fiving the younger Killjoy, "Did'ya hear? We're getting more followers by the second!"<br>Kobra Kid sighed; despite the amount of time he and his fellow Killjoys spent risking their lives against Better Living, it still pained him when younger, more innocent people decided to fight beside them.  
>"Anything else?" he asked looking up from his magazine impatiently. All this talk about followers and killing Dracs made him tired and nauseous.<br>"Yeah," Cola nodded for added emphasis, "We've found two Killjoy Followers in Zone Six. Poison wants you there with us."  
>"Why?"<br>Cola just shrugged and threw his arm around Kobra's shoulder. He led the blond into the diner where they met the five new followers.  
>Party Poison turned to see who the two new arrivals were, sighing in relief when his brother and friend met him. He turned back to the followers, letting his long red hair fall in his face, "State your names," he said almost emotionlessly.<br>One of the four girls stepped forwards; she wore a torn Black Parade jacket. Her black and green hair framed her pale cheeks with a side parting. She grinned towards Cola as she tucked a few locks behind her ear, "I'm Napalm Ero-*giggle*-tica," she then burst into a fit of silent giggles.  
>Two other girls rolled their eyes. One of them was a ginger, she had multiple piercings around her eyebrows, lips, nose, you get the picture. She wore black skinny jeans with a green chequered shirt over a plain yellow one. A beanie hat held her hair in place while she said, "I'm Crash Poison."<br>The other girl wore a lot of black. She wore black skinny jeans with laces on (also black) and a dusty version of a Black Parade jacket over a black t-shirt. Her hair was the only colourful thing about her appearance, as it was red and green. A black and silver Masquerade (the ball) type mask covered most of her face, "I'm Black Masquerade," she told them.

The next (and last) girl who decided to introduce herself had orangey-brown coloured hair with red tips. She was the only one wearing a dress, which was white and worn with black fishnet tights and black studded boots. She had pale light green eyes, as opposed to Napalm and Masquerade's dark ones. She wore a leopard print belt with ninja stars on, "I'm Synthestetic Flame."  
>The last person, the only male, was a short kid with longish-black hair, except the ends were now dusty neon pink. He wore a yellow scarf with a picture of a blue lightning bolt on it. The boy had emerald green eyes, and was even paler than Napalm.<br>He raised his right hand, and simply stated, "Electrifying Romance, sexy sex God in training."  
>Masquerade snorted at the declaration, earning a glare from Romance.<br>"What?" Romance muttered, "You jealous?"  
>"Jealous of what Romance? Your lack of height? Your inability to cut your fucking hair?"<br>Romance pulled a face, "Of my ability to look this good, Masquerade."  
>Flame laughed.<p>

Poison gave a sigh of exasperation, "… You people are very strange…" he stood up, "Now I'm off to kill some plants!"  
>Cherri Cola rolled his eyes, "No."<br>Party Poison pouted as Cola sat him (Poison) back down on the bar stool, "Meanie."  
>Jet Star sighed and raised an eyebrow to Kobra Kid when Fun Ghoul proceeded to sneak hug his taller friend.<br>Flame, being one of the only two normal followers, cleared her throat, "So…" she said while Crash fiddled with one of her over 9000 piercings, "Are we in?"  
>Kobra nodded, he was the one to speak for the others if Poison could not, and as Ghoul was practically strangling Poison, it might have counted.<br>Just might…

Crash grinned and hi-fived Napalm and Flame, while Romance started to perform a twisted version of a victory dance.  
>"What the hell is THAT?" Jet asked, "It looks like a cross between the chicken dance and someone needing a piss!"<br>Romance stopped mid-step, his foot hovering in the air, "Uh..." he turned to face a smirking Masquerade, "Why don't you explain hun?"  
>The girl nodded, still smirking, "You see," every eye fell on her after hearing her serious tone, "Romance is a sex addict."<br>Everyone turned to face Romance to see his reaction. To their surprise, he was nodding.  
>"Yeah. I'm addicted to sex. That's TOTALLY why I have my own victory dance," he answered sarcastically, "Idiot."<br>Cola raised an eyebrow towards Napalm, "Are they-"  
>"Always like this?" she answered for him. After receiving a nod she continued, "Yeah. They're insane."<br>"Actually," Romance piped up, "If you check the Wikipedia page for insanity, you'll see that-"  
>"Shut. Up," Crash said.<p>

Fun Ghoul finally let go of Poison and cleared his throat. He made his way over to the bar, blushing slightly as he sat down, feeling Kobra's eyes on him.  
>Poison was mentally disturbed, maybe even scarred for life. He stood up and walked over to Ghoul with wide eyes. After a minute of making Ghoul think he was safe, the red-haired male smacked the shorter on the back of the head, "Dumbass."<br>Cola placed his finger to his ear where an earpiece was, "Agent Cherri Cola... Cheetos... Are you sure? Alright, out."  
>He turned around to see Flame staring at him with wide eyes, "I wasn't talking to myself," he reassured her. After receiving a nod to indicate that she believed him, Cola walked behind the bar and over to a television that sat in the corner of the ceiling. The man turned it on and watched intently as a news report from Fact News started.<br>_"The government are currently searching for a group of outlaws calling themselves The Fabulous Killjoys. Their presence has threatened to take down all of BLI's factories and units. They have even stolen government property in order to aid them in their war against us. We have footage of one of the Killjoys in a S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W warehouse."  
><em>On the screen appeared one of the Killjoys walking past tables that were covered in items of clothing, ray guns and other weapons. He walked past a uniform looking suspiciously like the one belonging to Mikey Way over ten years before. The Killjoy picked up a MOUSEKAT helmet and left the warehouse.  
><em>"Better Living Industries believe that The Fabulous Killjoys are responsible for the disappearances of many civilians, including-"<br>_Cola cut the news report off and looked at Poison, "You stole it from the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W unit?"  
>Party Poison shrugged, "Little bit, yeah."<br>Cola groaned in exasperation, "Poison-"  
>"Quit being such a killjoy!" Poison interrupted. He realised the irony of the statement and said, "Hey! I made a pun!"<br>The others just face palmed.

**~End of Chapter~**

**I am going to split this chapter off halfway through what I did last time. I think the original chapters were too long, and to be honest, they were not entirely worth the wait.  
>Please review, and if you feel that you have the time to favourite and subscribe to this fanfic then take the time to comment as well, or I'm not going to bother.<strong>


	2. Chapter Two: Someone Buy Me Roses

**Gahh! I am always doing this! Last chapter, it was supposed to be 'five new followers' and 'over five years before'.  
>So sorry about my mix-up, hopefully it won't happen again.<br>Thanks to LittleMissSweeneyTodd for your review! I might be able to twist the original backgrounds and fit you in in this or the third chapter.  
>I am including parts to show how BLI have affected the UK.<br>So, without further ado, on with the fic.**

**Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys  
>Chapter Two<br>Someone Buy Me Roses**

It was now the year 2017; two years after the five followers joined the Killjoys officially. Poison and Ghoul had not seen their daughters in three years, whereas Jet Star did not even _know _the gender of his child. They also had not seen their families in that time. Being the only one who did not have any children, Kobra could not understand what his fellow Killjoy leaders felt.  
>Every night, they were occupied by an empty feeling. The four men just wanted to be back home with their wives, creating music and trying to live as normally as they could. Even while they were touring during The Black Parade, the men had not felt this cut off.<p>

Crash Poison had run away from home to fight with the Killjoys. Her family were BLI supporters, and harboured hatred towards The Fabulous Killjoys. With a rebel for a daughter, they were ashamed, and constantly met by glares and dirty looks. After being a fan of My Chemical Romance before their disappearance, the news hit her hard. She heard the accusations made, and began arguing with her family more. The result was a threat of becoming a Drac.

Synthestetic Flame was a pyromaniac. She adored lighting lighters, just so she could watch the flame flicker. Despite this addiction, she hated when people used fire to harm others. Her own parents were fans of MCR, just like her, but after seeing the band's music videos and live videos that used pyrotechnics, they started to focus on the more boring music. They never actually supported BLI, but could see reason behind their plan. Being a Killjoy supporting family, they decided to send their daughter away, to avoid Better Living kidnapping her.

Mibba readers knew Napalm Erotica as the best writer of erotic Frerard fanfics. Mibba was a website that her family did not approve of. Napalm's family also supported Better Living Industries. Like Crash's family, they were ashamed of their rebel daughter, so after hearing her insult BL/ind, they did not bother with a threat; they went straight into putting her up for becoming a Drac, prompting the girl to run away.

Black Masquerade and Electrifying Romance were childhood friends. Despite Masquerade's family not being Killjoy followers, they were also BLI haters. Romance was an orphan, but his friends all agreed with him: Better Living Industries were not doing the world any good. Like with every other English Killjoy, Better Living Industries drove Romance and Masquerade out of their home. They lost their friends and families, their futures and all hopes and dreams of making a name for themselves.

Agent Cherri Cola heard the Trans-Am pull up outside the diner. Masquerade and Napalm had gone to get more food from the Dracs, as they were beginning to run out. He walked out to greet the two. What he saw, was Napalm carrying a tower of Power Pup and Masquerade carrying a duffel bag full of the cans. Cola raised an eyebrow when he saw Masquerade glaring at Napalm.  
>"What's up?" he asked.<br>Napalm glared slightly at the male, "She won't shut up about the car," she simply stated entering the diner.  
>"Ah, of course, what else would it be?"<br>Masquerade glared at him, "I don't see what everyone's problem is. Why can't I drive it? It's not like I'm going to crash it!"  
>Romance's laughter filled the diner, "Sure and I'm Angelina Jolie!"<br>Masquerade rolled her eyes, "You're a douche Romance," she told him with a stern glare.  
>"No he isn't!" Flame grinned. She ran a hand through her hair, combing through the unwashed locks, "He's a Killjoy!"<br>Masquerade ignored the ongoing joke and asked, "What did I do to make you guys not trust me?"  
>The Killjoys gave her a look saying 'Don't go there' Romance even raised an eyebrow.<br>"Trust me hun, you do NOT want us to answer that."  
>She placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head, "Oh? And why is that?"<br>"You got a can opener out and said 'Brain Surgery!'" Party Poison told her.  
>"You're obsessed with knives," Fun Ghoul said.<br>"What about that time when you killed a Drac and started singing Another One Bites The Dust?" Jet Star said.  
>"You pointed at all of us and said 'You've all got noses!'" Kobra Kid said.<br>"Or that time when you had two sips of Relentless in Secondary and you started pointing at the whiteboard saying 'It's a pattern!'" Romance supplied, he then started to count off his fingers, "You got as you called it 'high on Pepsi' then started making Pokémon noises. You stuck your hands down a paint can, claiming it to be warm. Then, you went on about how you want to hire dancers for your funeral, and that you want to dance to Destroya at your wedding. In Art, you asked whether bald people use soap or shampoo. You opened a packet of Randoms, and then went fangirl over the fact that there was a _unicorn_ in it, not to mention the fact that in your world _everything_ sounds like an innuendo. Need I go on?"

Masquerade shook her head, "Fine," she threw her hands in the air, "Alright, you guys think I'm too psycho to drive a car..."  
>"Do you even have a <em>licence<em>?" Jet asked.  
>Romance laughed, "Ha! She never even brought a car!"<br>Napalm just sighed and joined a frowning Masquerade in putting away the many tins of Power Pup behind the bar.  
>When they finished, the two girls sat at one of the unoccupied tables by the door. Napalm leaned her head on her hand and looked wistfully out of the diner window.<br>Cola and Romance, being the only ones standing, sat down opposite the two girls. Cola from Napalm, Romance from Masquerade.  
>"So," Cola said to Napalm. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Did you two come across anything?"<br>The other Killjoys listened; interested in hearing of anything that could help them in their rebellion against Better Living.  
>"Well," she answered while Masquerade twiddled her thumbs, "There were a few Drac hideouts, but we couldn't get close to them with just the two of us."<br>"Understandable," Kobra Kid told them.  
>"Yeah," Masquerade said, she sighed, "But it was weird. I mean, when we got to the storage building, there were these weird pods, like, I don't know, sunbeds... We were going to see what they did, but that was when the Dracs came in."<br>There was a jingle as the diner door opened; the Killjoys instantly reached for their ray guns, but stopped when a person rolled in on roller skates, "Don't shoot!"  
>Party Poison raised an eyebrow, "Who are you?"<br>The man took off his helmet, revealing black hair and a whole load of eyeliner, "I'm Show Pony. I have heard about you all, and how you are rebelling against the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W unit and BL/ind. I want to help."

Jet sighed in relief, "Thank God," he stood up and stretched, "You don't mind killing Dracs?"  
>"No," Show replied.<br>"Do you have a weapon?" Ghoul asked raising an eyebrow.  
>"Yeah... I was going to get to that part."<br>Kobra sighed, he turned to Napalm and Masquerade, "You two, were there any weapons in the building?"  
>Napalm thought for a moment, "I didn't see any, did you?" she asked the other girl.<br>Masquerade shook her head, "I was too busy…"  
>"Doing what exactly?" Crash asked.<br>"… Staring at those pods and shoving those tins in the bag…"  
>Party Poison face palmed.<br>"Alright," Cola said clapping his hands together, "We need to scout for a weapon for Show Pony then. Who's going to go with us?"  
>Flame, Crash and Ghoul raised their hands.<br>"Alrighty then. Let's go!"  
>The five left to go into the car.<br>There was a silence.  
>"I still want to drive it."<br>"Shut it Masquerade," Napalm said.

**~End of Chapter~**

**I finished this at quarter past ten at night. Phew! I have finished all my exams and ISAs, so I am going to have more time updating the chapters!  
>Do not forget to review, because if you have enough time to add the fanfic to your favourites, then take the time to review.<strong>

**XOXO  
>SA<strong>


	3. Chapter Three: Your Twisted Shell

**06/07/11****.**

**Hey, people! I decided to start this early; it was yesterday that I posted the last chapter, so I figured, why make them wait longer?  
>The last chapter was the first chapter with NO grammar mistakes! I am aiming for the same with this one.<strong>

**Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys  
>Chapter Three<br>Your Twisted Shell**

Crash, Ghoul, Show, Cola and Flame got out of the Trans-Am and stood in front of an abandoned Drac warehouse. All was quiet, except for the sounds of crickets and the occasional tumbleweed blowing across the sand.  
>Despite having set out to aid the Killjoys, Show Pony was uncomfortable around the others whether it was because they were at a Drac warehouse, or because he was not as good friends with any of the other Killjoys as they were with each other, he did not let on.<br>An awkward silence hung in the air for a while before Ghoul cleared his throat.  
>"Okay," the black-haired Killjoy said, "The front entrance appears to be unguarded, but I don't think we should take our chances. Cola, do you want to check out the back entrance?"<br>Flame and Crash muffled their laughter, but Ghoul still heard it.  
>"Grow up you two."<br>Agent Cherri Cola nodded at Ghoul's previous question, "Alright, but I'm taking Flame."  
>Crash groaned, she cracked her knuckles and glared at the orange sky, "Fine, I might as well see if there are any extra entrances. Don't follow me bitches, this ass will cover itself."<br>Show Pony and Cola stared after her as she left, Cola's jaw dropped before he said, "I think she reads too much Murder..."  
>Ghoul shook his head, "Flame, Cola, off you go. We don't need anymore distractions."<br>Flame and Cola shot him a look of annoyance; they were not the ones causing distractions, Ghoul was the one who stared at the tumbleweed like an idiot. They did as he told them though, and set off to the back.

Show sat in silence watching the front entrance in case a Draculoid appeared, or worse, a member of the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W/ Unit.  
>He wondered why Ghoul kept him with him; did he not trust him to wander around without a weapon?<br>His unasked questioned was answered when the older man turned to him and said, "There's something I need to ask you."  
>Show bit his lip, "Yeah?"<br>"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ghoul had turned away from Show Pony and was pointing his ray gun towards the entrance. His question had a serious tone to it and he was frowning slightly.  
>Show looked at him stunned, he kept a defiant gaze in his eyes as he turned to the entrance again, "Yeah. I want to help you guys save the world. I don't wanna sit back and watch anyone else die."<br>Ghoul nodded, he ignored the last sentence. It was personal and not something you asked someone who you do not even know about. He wondered to himself about it though, what was his story? Who did he see die?  
>They sat in silence, not an awkward kind, but the kind that calms people down and gets them used to each other's presence.<br>Soon, Flame and Cola, who had returned from behind the warehouse, met them. There were no Dracs they had told them, but also no sign of Crash when they walked round to meet them.  
>It was at that moment that the front door opened, the Killjoys waiting outside readied their ray guns, but Crash Poison stepped out wide-eyed at the three guns pointed at her.<br>"Uh, hi?" she asked timidly. Flame frowned at her slightly, having not seen (or heard) her act timid on _any_ occasion.  
>Ghoul sighed and put away his ray gun, shaking his head as he did so. Crash had a habit of giving them a short adrenaline rush, "Dumbass," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck;<br>they all felt the heat of the sun blazing down on them in an effortless attempt to cause them heatstroke.  
>"How did you get in?" Flame asked; she had not seen any sign that Crash had opened any doors.<br>Crash grinned at her and pointed at the slanted roof, "The window in the top. There were loads of boxed piled against the wall on the inside, and a dumpster on the outside."  
>"That'd make Napalm's day," Cola said, "I don't think British people have them outside warehouses."<br>"What about Masquerade and Romance?" Ghoul asked, distracted easily by the current conversation, "Aren't they from England too?"  
>Cola raised an eyebrow at him, "Well, yeah. But you know those two; I wouldn't be surprised if they eat people's brains like a soft boiled egg."<br>Ghoul shuddered, "Alright, no more distractions," he glared at Cola for bringing up the subject, "The place is abandoned, right Crash?"  
>"Hells yeah homie."<br>Everyone stared at her as if she was an idiot, but she ignored this and waltzed back into the warehouse. She made sure that her hair was swishing slightly as she moved.  
>Ghoul bit his lip, "Let's go," he said following Crash. The other Killjoys nodded and followed him. They noticed the eeriness of the undisturbed warehouse.<br>Well, undisturbed apart from the pile of boxes covered in dried dirt.  
>Agent Cherri Cola knelt down in front of what seemed to be a large sunbed and inspected the sides, looking for instructions or even a name.<br>"Better Living Industries," he announced aloud to the group, "Restoration UNIT Mach One. For potential UNITs, restores back to half-health, set for memory wiping. The Aftermath is Secondary."  
>Ghoul frowned from where he stood against a shelf full of Draculoid masks and batteries; the instructions Cola had read out were confusing. He turned around and watched the back of Cola's head as it shook in disgust.<br>"It's wrong," he muttered pulling on the green tips of his hair, "I think this is what they use to make Dracs and S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W/ Units."

**Los Angeles**

A blonde woman sat on her sofa in her family's living room, if you could call it a family. There _was_ a time when her eight year old daughter had a father, but events had unfolded three years ago that had left the then- five year old asking where her daddy was.  
>It was heartbreaking to say the least; Lindsey Way had never known her father, so when she met, married and had a child with Gerard Way, she was hoping for that to not happen. She knew that Gerard would be there for his little baby, but they hadn't had contact with him since he left early in the morning.<br>He was not the only one to leave though, Frank Iero, Mikey Way and Ray Toro had all left their wives at the same time as Gerard. Frank had left his twin girls behind without explanation of where he was headed.  
>Lindsey was not alone in her seemingly empty house; Jamia Iero, Alicia Simmons-Way and Christa Toro all felt the same loneliness as the bassist. In fact, Christa had just told Ray that she was pregnant with their first child that same night. She was in such a state of panic when it came to her raising little Sebastian Toro by herself.<br>When questioned by her daughter, all Lindsey could do was hold back tears and answer with "Daddy's gone to war." That was all that Gerard told her to say, as they lay in bed that night. He told her to tell Bandit that he loved her, before announcing to his wife that he was going to war.  
><em>"Against who?"<em> Lindsey had asked him. She was answered by silence from the younger man.  
><em>"Fine,"<em> she had told him, _"Anything else you need to tell me?"  
>"Yeah," <em>he had finally answered her, _"Don't take the pills."_

But now, Alicia was leant against the heater in her sister-in-law's living room, she was facing the street outside, as if she was waiting for their husbands to return. This action was repeated every time she and the others visited. Alicia had no child to occupy her time with like Jamia, Lindsey and Christa, so she spent her days waiting for Mikey to return from wherever he had been.  
>The years were beginning to take its toll on them.<br>"Why?"  
>Christa looked up at her; it was the first time Alicia had spoken from her place at the windowsill, "Why what?"<br>Pain and misery was in the woman's eyes as she turned to the three mothers sharing a sofa, she asked them all a question that had been plaguing their minds for a long time now, "Why does it have to be this way?"  
>The television was blaring in the background; there were no children's channels like Disney anymore, or any of the older channels like BBC or ITV. All the channels that were <em>not <em>owned by BLI were closed down; even the radio stations had been taken over.  
>There was one that was still standing, the pirate radio station, hosted by Dr. Death Defying was run by The Fabulous Killjoys. It was an action that not only updated runaway Killjoys on trouble in the zones, but also infuriated Better Living's leader Korse.<br>"There's something terrible happening out there," Alicia told them, "And I think they're at the centre of it."  
>By 'they', she meant their husbands, and the mysterious group of outlaws known as The Fabulous Killjoys. They were all confused by them, never saw their faces or heard them speak (apart from Dr. D that is), they brought colour to the black and white world, and they reintroduced the unknown to a world where everything is marked out for them. Yet, no one but the followers that met them, know their appearance.<br>It was unlikely that Better Living knew it as well, every picture posted on walls and FactNews showed their faces obscured by a red cross. Even without the cross, their identities were unknown- each of the Killjoys seemed to be looking down at them, like the dirt that was constantly on their shoes.  
><em>"The Fabulous Killjoys are currently recruiting new followers in their battle against Better Living Industries. BLI suspect that The Fabulous Killjoys are the ones responsible for the disappearance of many civilians and celebrities, most recently- former lead singer of American rock band The Used- Bert McCracken. The Fabulous Killjoys are also rumoured to be responsible for the murder of ex drummer Robert Bryar. If you see anyone appearing to be a Killjoy, please report them to Better Living Industries, for the sake of humanity."<br>_  
><strong>The Scouting Killjoys<strong>

Flame scowled as she kicked the wall beside her, "Damn it!" she cried, "We're _never_ going to find _anything_ in this God forsaken dump. Waste of time, I tell you..."  
>Cola and Crash ignored Flame's rants; instead, they stopped looking to stare at a poster.<br>"Oh shit," Cola muttered, "Bert McCracken's gone missing guys..."  
>Ghoul dropped the detonator he was holding as the room went silent; Bert was once a close friend of Gerard Way's, but now that he was missing, that old, dead friendship may have no hopes of being brought back to life.<br>Cola pulled down the poster and stared into the face of a rugged looking thirty-five year old. A wild look glare back at him, the lips of the younger man were pulled into a snarl.  
>There was no doubt about it; Bert McCracken looked insane, like, Charles Manson insane.<br>Cola looked up to see that the poster had been hiding a button, "Hey guys?"  
>Show looked at him, "Yeah?"<br>Cola stepped back to show the button, "What do you think this button does?"  
>Flame growled, "It better open a fucking door," she muttered.<br>Cola rolled his eyes and pressed the button. There was a low, grinding sound as the mechanics set to work after years without use. Slowly, a gap began to form in the metallic walls. A gasp of anticipation was released from Show's lips, as he peered from behind Cola to see what was on the other side.  
>Show Pony gaped at what see saw when the door opened fully, "It's like heaven for an explosions expert!"<p>

Bombs, grenades, ray guns and even the odd bazooka were littered across thousands of shelves, on each shelf hung an anti-Killjoy poster, blaring words of hate.  
>Ghoul walked towards a bazooka on a bottom shelf, and tried to pick it up. Cola rolled his eyes when the younger asked for his help.<br>But Show walked past the numerous shelves, searching for a ray gun that looked decent enough for him to carry around with him. He was about to turn back and pick up an orange one he saw, when he walked straight into the chest of a Drac.

**~End of Chapter~**

**7.08.2011.**

**It took me over a month to write this! My God!  
>I am sorry for the long wait; I have been getting ideas for a Frikey and a Rikey fanfic, so they might be turning up!<br>I have started listening to The Used and HIM, so, I am hoping for more inspirations to write the next chapters.  
>Thank you to LittleMissSweeneyTodd, St. Jimmy's Army and ChemicalKilljoy13 for your reviews!<br>A little shout out, I've been reading My Cutthroat Romance by LittleMissSweeneyTodd, go try it out, it's a Sweeney Todd/Gerard Way slash fic!**

**I know people are reading this, so please, if you're going to take the time to add to favourites, then please be bothered to review.**


	4. Chapter Four: Take My Fucking Hand

**Okay, this sucks. I had written a couple of pages for this chapter, and then somehow I lost it. I cannot figure out how to recover it, so I am going rewrite it.  
>I am sorry for the extended wait for this chapter, but shit happens.<strong>

**Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys  
>Chapter Four<br>Take My Fucking Hand**

Ruby Venom knew that she did not have long to escape the burning block of flats that she and many other Killjoys had taken refuge in for the past three months; Molotov Cocktails had been thrown through the open window of the the top floor office. The cocktails exploded on impact with the linoleum flooring. It was a difficult task to accomplish, unless the person was at the same height as the window, that much she knew anyway.  
>The stairwell she was running down stuck of gasoline that had been poured onto the steps unevenly on the top three floors. Ruby had managed to reach the fifth floor before standing in a small puddle of it. It was then that she noticed the stench of smoke and orange glow of fire.<br>Thankfully, now that she was on the fourth floor, the only drops of gasoline came from her shoes, but the gas tank was one floor above her, so she was not safe from danger.  
>The arsonist had planned it out skilfully, and whoever did it did not want to leave any survivors or evidence of their work.<p>

Was it an inside job? Ruby doubted it; all the Killjoys trusted each other not to harm them or the innocent civilians under BLI's control. No one should have known that this was a Killjoy hideout- one of its few benefits was the fact that it had been abandoned for years.  
>Better Living Industries could not have been the ones to cause it either; they would have broadcasted the location, and sought to capture the Killjoys, rather than murder them. There was no point in BLind to kill those who would make worthy soldiers in their own army of Draculoids.  
>So who was it?<p>

The predicted explosion appeared as Ruby Venom set her right foot down onto the third floor platform. She felt herself be thrown against the locked metal door by the blast, the ends of her hair were singed by the flames, and she gained a splitting headache. The impact when she hit the door had caused her vision to become blurred, and as she sunk to the cold floor, she was sure that her arm was dislocated, or even broken.  
>She had felt this pain before, but never had it been accompanied by the same sense of fear she was now experiencing. Ruby smelt gas, and knew that the second gas tank that supplied the building was sure to blow when the fire reached it. The smell was putrid, and added to her current state of dizziness. Metal railings and beams fell around her as she struggled to stand up. She had to escape, but she was so weak, and the pain was almost unbearable.<br>Eventually, Ruby Venom collapsed, silently pleading for her death to be painless as she passed out amongst the flames.

**Inside the Draculoid Warehouse**

Show attempted to back away from the Draculoid as it stared him down, but he felt the metal and wooden shelves prodding his back. He tried to think back to the last time he was in this position, and remembered the group he used to follow in Zone Four.  
>He looked out the corner of his eye four a ray gun he could use to defend himself. What he saw behind a bundle of grenades was a familiar looking white and grey ray gun. He remembered it well; the left side of it was facing him, so he could see the bold, black lettering that said SHOW PONY, it was his old ray gun.<p>

He remembered that a group of Draculoids and S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W UNITs had ambushed his old group, and that one of the UNITs had confiscated his ray gun, while leaving him for dead. They had carried away the rest of the group for part of their new army.  
>Show could not believe his eyes, he reached out to take the ray gun, ready to aim it at the Draculoid in front of him, but the Drac beat him to it.<br>His eyes widened in fear when the Drac raised the gun and pointed it towards him. It tilted its head and looked at the male curiously. The hand holding the gun turned to the side, showing the Draculoid the name. It looked at the name and back at the Killjoy in front of him.  
>Then it spoke, "This is you?"<br>The Killjoy blinked, then frowned in confusion; he had no idea that Draculoids could speak, "Eh?"  
>"You... Are Show Pony," the Drac told him clearly, it was more of a statement than a question.<br>Though he was scared, even a little confused, Show Pony nodded. The Drac held out the gun for him to take, which he did. He did not believe that it would happen though; Draculoids had no emotions, no reluctance to fight an unarmed person. It was what made them what they were.

The Draculoid slowly removed its mask, pausing before looking Show sternly in the eyes. It was a face he had not seen in over a month, "I-is that you? Chemical Supernova?"  
>The man nodded smiling, "It's been a while Show. I believe you're wearing less make-up than when we first met."<br>Show smiled and looked down at the white uniform, "What's with the get up?"  
>Chemical Supernova looked at his outfit, "I found it lying around."<br>There was a pause in which Show shot his old friend a sceptical look; he did not believe that a Draculoid would randomly strip off and leave its uniform lying around.  
>"Okay, I killed the Drac it belonged to and stole its clothes. Do you remember that SC/A/R/E/C/R/O/W UNIT we saw in Zone Four?"  
>Show Pony nodded; he had managed to take off the mask revealing a well-known scientist, "Yeah."<br>Supernova grinned, "Well, it looks like someone got a demotion for showing their face."

**Manhattan, New York**

Ruby Venom awoke in a dark and damp alleyway. She noticed that her head and upper torso was resting against a cold dumpster, with a sandwich beside her. She looked around for someone, to find who had saved her from certain death.  
>"Eat it," said a voice from the dumpster. Ruby turned around to vaguely make out the silhouette of a black-haired man tossing an apple in the air and catching it again.<br>She nodded and took the sandwich out of its packet and looked inside.  
>"I didn't know what you liked, so I went with a safe option. Is cheddar and mayonnaise good? You're not lactose intolerant are you?"<br>Ruby shook her head and took a large bite; and smiled as she continued to fill her empty stomach. She did not notice the man watching her, but she _did_ see him move to sit opposite her.  
>"What's your name?" he asked, his voice was rough from years of smoking and singing.<br>"Ruby Venom, you?" she said, hurriedly taking another bite.  
>"I'm Toxic Attack. I've been a Killjoy a while, but it's difficult to escape from Better Living. They seem to think that I've been kidnapped."<br>Ruby nodded, she could not comment on his answer, her group never had access to the news, so they did not have a lot of knowledge.  
>Then it hit her, she recognised the man's voice from all the interviews she watched before BLI took over. Could Toxic Attack, her saviour, be one of her idols? Could he be Bert McCracken?<p>

**Outside the Draculoid Warehouse**

Having changed back into his Killjoy outfit, and tossed away the standard Draculoid ray gun, Chemical Supernova followed Show Pony back out to the other four. Supernova was pushing a black motorbike with him, so he could follow them all.  
>The introduction to Ghoul, Flame, Crash and Cola was short and straight to the point. They did not want to waste any time in getting to the diner. Ghoul noticed Supernova's Killjoy outfit was different in a sense. It was not like Masquerade's "I WILL rebel against colour," or Kobra's "Pimp" look, but Supernova gave definite hints towards his past life. He wore a light green tank top underneath a black waistcoat that showed off his tattoos. On the left breast of the waistcoat, was the word "JESUS". He wore a bright red tie that contrasted with his bright green skinny jeans that left nothing to the imagination.<br>His ray gun was a mixture of the two bold colours he wore proudly, one side with "CHEMICAL SUPERNOVA" written on, and the other in a fading permanent marker, "SUBURBIA". The hints were obvious and left hope for the Killjoys.  
>If Billie Joe Armstrong left his life with Adrienne, Joseph and Jakob behind, then maybe Bert McCracken had decided to rebel against Better Living Industries.<br>The fire of hope burned brightly now; everyone now knew how much the Killjoy Rebellion was affecting others. Maybe it was not even a rebellion!  
>This was the beginning of a revolution.<p>

**~End of Chapter~**

**Didn't think I left Ruby Venom out did'ya? Here she is in all her glory alongside Bert/Toxic.  
>Thank you to LittleMissSweeneyTodd, St. Jimmy's Army, Napalm Erotica, ChemicalKilljoy13 and tattyeatszombies for your reviews.<strong>

**I'm still open for extra Killjoys, just like with the original. This chapter was shorter than I originally intended, but I wanted it finished by the end of August. I finished it yesterday. Lucky huh?**

**I am also planning to write the 9/11 chapter from In the Beginning. Who knows? I may even start continuing it!**

**XOXO  
>SA<strong>


	5. Chapter Five: Think Happy Thoughts

**Yeah, I have been away for a while, did you miss me?  
>*silence*<strong>

**I am guessing no. I have started a new fanfic, so when I am a couple of chapters through it, I am going to post the first chapter. I am stealing the idea from TeenySweeney; she does the same with her Gweeney fanfic. I really have no excuse, apart from mock exams, fallouts and the fact that I could not get anything written down.  
>Anyway, I am not going to talk anymore, I will let you get on with reading this chapter.<strong>

**Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys  
>Chapter Five<br>Think Happy Thoughts**

The scouting Killjoys returned to the diner with Chemical Supernova. He walked in with his hands in his pockets, chatting to Show Pony about "Remember when's."  
>When they entered the diner, they noticed how out of place Romance was; he was stood behind the bar, juggling cans of Power Pup. His fellow Killjoys were ignoring him.<br>Sat at their usual table was Poison, Kobra and Jet; Ghoul's seat beside Poison was unoccupied. Each of them held a cup of cold diner coffee in their hands. At the next table, a wide-eyed Napalm was watching Masquerade sleep.  
>Dr. Death Defying had decided to join them. Usually he stayed in his studio to broadcast his transmissions; he only ever left to deliver serious news.<br>"Everyone," Ghoul said, he motioned to Supernova, "This is Chemical Supernova; apparently he was part of Show's old group."  
>Poison, who had just taken a sip of his drink, looked over at Supernova. He choked on the coffee when he saw the man's face.<br>Kobra nodded to the new arrival, ignoring his brother's coughing, "'Sup?"  
>Romance put the tins back on the shelves and leant against the bar, "'Chemical Supernova'? Damn, that's good."<br>Cola sat down next to Napalm and gave her an odd look. When she did not look at him, he tapped her shoulder and continued staring at her.  
>"Stop it Cola," Napalm said simply.<br>"Why are you watching the crazy lady sleep Napalm?"  
>The girl smirked, she put her index finger to her lips, "She talks in her sleep."<br>Flame walked over, she picked up Masquerade's legs and sat down, and she let her feet hit her own legs. Flame poked the black laces on the other's skinny jeans, "What does she talk about?"  
>"Some unicorn called Stevette," Napalm told them.<br>Crash rolled her eyes, "Yawn," she said; too lazy to yawn properly, "I'm going to bed bitches, wake me up, and I'll force you to read My Immortal."

**Later That Night (I'm melting in your eyes)**

Sat on the diner roof by himself, was Supernova. All of the other Killjoys (except Party Poison and Jet Star) had left to sleep in their bunks, from what he knew, the other two were talking about the muscle car.  
>The Killjoy sighed; his past life was a successful, fulfilling one, he had been in bands since he was fifteen years old. He had married a stunningly beautiful woman, and had two boys with her.<br>The warmth of the desert air was unexpected; usually deserts were cold at night, but the heat was comforting. It reminded him of home.  
>Adrienne, her beautiful smile, her flowery scent, it was all too much for the man, he lay on his back and watched the stars, much like he used to do with her . Supernova's eyes began to sting; he allowed the tears to flow silently down his tanned cheeks.<br>He hated the running, yet he had only been away from his family for a couple of months, the original Killjoys had been away for three _years_. He could not bear to think of how much that must hurt them.  
>"Supernova?"<br>It was Party Poison. He climbed onto the roof to join the older Killjoy, "Hey," Supernova said.  
>Poison sat down in front of him, "You've been up here for two hours; everyone else has gone to bed."<br>Supernova stared at him; he had been up here _that_ long? "I'll come down in a bit," The older sighed.  
>Poison tilted his head, "Do you want to talk?"<br>There was no answer; to talk would be to cry out his emotions to his fellow Killjoy, who had been in his position for much longer than he had.  
>The younger male patted him on his shoulder, "You were married, weren't you?"<br>Supernova nodded, "Yeah, I had two sons."  
>"I'm sorry," the redhead apologized, looking away. He knew that he was partly to blame for Supernova's life away from his family.<br>Poison faced the older again, and pulled him forwards into an embrace. The shocked man let his tears flow freely as he clutched Poison's jacket.

**Meanwhile, in Manhattan**

Two female Killjoys stood near the scene of an arson attack. The New York Fire Department had just left after putting out the fire. One of the girls, Static Addict, was an expert in arson and explosions. She had shoulder-length purple hair and grey eyes. Her tight skinny jeans were bright yellow and worn with black leather biker boots, her ray gun was orange. Static was eighteen years old.  
>The other girl was Alteration Lover. She had short maroon hair, with pale skin. Her eyes were green, clashing with her crimson jacket and bright red jeans. She was twenty-four years old, and had been friends with Static since the younger was a young teenager, as they had both lived on the same street. Alteration was educated in medical science; she was training to be a paramedic before Better Living took over.<p>

"Are you positively _sure_ that you're sure about this Static?"  
>Static nodded, they were investigating the arson from their safe distance away from the building. Granted it was difficult for them to do this; as all Static Addict could do was judge the size of the gas explosions.<br>The use of plural was obviously needed. The two had managed to gain the blueprints for the building, with these came the notes on the gas needed.  
>Forty-three people had died in the arson attack; eight were missing, including three teenagers and the janitor.<br>"It's the only way to see if the rumour was true," Static answered solemnly.  
>The rumour was started by Better Living Industries. They were planning on turning the Killjoys against on of their own, by making out that 'a rogue Killjoy blew the flats up'.<br>There was no rogue Killjoy, and the follower that was named was Stereophonic Aftershock, a Dutch woman.  
>According to a recent broadcast by Dr. Death Defying, she played no part in the attack.<p>

_"A'right Motorbabies, we gonna have a two minute silence for forty-three murdered Killjoys. Our correspondents- Bloodied Fingers and Dick Kid- have inform'd us of a fire in Manhattan, New York. BLI are suspecting Stereophonic Aftershock of being a 'Rogue Killjoy'. There ain't no such thing as a Rogue Killjoys people, BLI are turning us against each other. We gonna have ta stay wary, 'cause the Dracs don't ask no questions, an' we don't take no prisoners."_

After the police and fire department left, the two girls walked closer to the flats. They stepped into an alleyway where they met an adult woman. She had long black hair, and wore a black corset with blue lace, with matching jeans. Alteration recognised her instantly and gasped; "Sharo-"  
>The woman rushed forward and clapped her hand over the younger girl's mouth, "Shush! I'm on the run!"<br>Static tilted her head and gave the woman a look, "Are you Stereophonic Aftershock?" she whispered.  
>The woman nodded, "Yes, and everything Better Living has been saying about me are lies. My friend, Sparkling Cyanide was ghosted in those flats."<br>Alteration patted her back sympathetically.  
>Stereophonic shook her head and gave a weak smile, "So, who're you two anyway?"<br>"Alteration Lover."  
>"I'm Static Addict."<p>

**~End of Chapter~**

**I guess the only highlight of this is that it is my 16****th**** birthday today. I am so glad that I do not have to put up with people for the weekend. Also, I am writing a Thesaurus edition of My Immortal.**


	6. Chapter 6: You're Not in This Alone

**Holy shit, four reviews for chapter 5. I actually hated writing that one, which is one reason I forgot to add.  
>I also neglected to mention that when there is a song lyricname after a place name such as '**The Diner (I'm Melting in Your Eyes)**' it is basically a song I was listening to that inspired the mood, just in case you decide to listen to it.  
>'I'm Melting in Your Eyes' is a line from The Used's I Caught Fire.<strong>

******Danger Days: The True Lives of The Fabulous Killjoys.  
>Chapter Six.<br>You're Not in This Alone.**

"Poison?" Supernova asked as he and the younger Killjoy entered the diner. He poured himself a cup of the cheap diner coffee, "How did you learn to cope with this pain?"  
>Party Poison thought for a moment, he had never thought about how deeply he hurt from the years away from his family. He gave Supernova a short glance before saying, "I guess I just held all of my emotions in; I taught myself to be apathetic, it was the only way I could survive."<p>

Supernova had to admit that while the method was almost masochistic, as it would eventually cause the man to have an emotional breakdown, it was still a good idea; he had not thought of it.  
>Although, with Chemical Supernova's extra years, it was of no surprise that he would not have chosen such a decision. Keeping all his emotions to himself and never talking about what bothered him had been what Adrienne described as 'immature and downright childish' to Jakob after his first breakup.<br>The man pressed, "But haven't you ever wanted to talk to someone about it?"

"I suppose you could say that I have already; I have a photograph of my wife and daughter in my wallet. Sometimes, if I'm feeling down, I climb on the roof at night and talk to it," he admitted. It was an embarrassing habit to tell the older man, even if he _had_ picked it up from Lindsey. Poison continued, "I know it ain't the same as talking to an actual person, but we all have our own problems to deal with, adding each other's onto that list may complicate matters."  
>"Or it may give you the support you need to rise up and look back without regrets at how things were left between you and your family," he took a sip and grimaced.<br>Poison did a double take, "I will always regret that. I will always regret how I left my daughter without a kiss or a final goodbye. My wife knows nothing about who we're fighting, or why! We-_I _decided to change our hair colours and styles to throw them off. If she found out that it was I BLI were after, who's to stop her from leaving Bandit with her mom or my parents and leaving to join us? I could never do that do her! That is why I never talk about this; all of my actions were born out of selfishness."

"But you want to protect your fam-."  
>"I want to have a wife and daughter to return to."<p>

Supernova huffed, "Nothing selfish about that Poison, although your way of dealing with all of this is nothing short of childish."

Supernova drained the rest of his coffee, "I'm going to bed Poison. Are you coming?"  
>Poison shook his head, "Nah, I need to think."<br>The older nodded, understanding what he meant, "Okay, just try and talk to all of us some more, it'll help. I _promise_."  
>The Killjoy Leader just gave a short wave, "See ya in the morning Supernova. It was good to see you again."<br>"You too Poison. Don't spend too much time with that photograph, we don' want you killing yourself over regrets."

**Los Angeles**

Lindsey smiled as she, Bandit and Alicia watched Gerard's fourth grade production of Peter Pan. It was rare that the Ways let a smile grace their lips when they thought of either of the brothers. Lindsey Way held her daughter in a tight hug, "See Lady B, your dad could sing even then."  
>Bandit raised an eyebrow, "But mom, he was my age. I heard the first album, he was bad!"<br>Alicia laughed, remembering the first time Bandit had commented on Gerard's pained voice in Bullets. No doubt, she had heard her Grandpa call BLI a "bunch of fucking shitheads who need to be taught a goddamn lesson or two." The shock of hearing a seven-year-old girl say 'shit' was enough to spark a small argument with Donald, even if she had found it slightly amusing.  
>"Bandit, he was in pain, you have to understand that."<br>"Meh."

It really said something about a child when they dismissed reasoning with the false word 'meh', especially such a bright girl like Bandit, who found it difficult to believe the rumours that her father was dead.  
>Though the report on FactNews had scared Lindsey shitless before Jamia told her that Better Living, being the sadistic bastards they were, would have aired the murder on live television, or at least the dead body.<br>They had of course, blamed it all on the Fabulous Killjoys, which even without the claim the family would not have believed. Dr Death Defying quickly dismissed all rumours about the murders of My Chemical Romance, saying that they were "about as true as Korse wearing a bald cap to cover up his afro."  
>Arson on a block of flats had drawn away the attention from the former band. BLI, having blamed a Rogue Killjoy had yet again drawn out a bald joke, this time from Fun Ghoul.<p>

_"Killjoys, please, I heard that Stereophonic Aftershock killed a few of our own, it ain't true a'right? Better Living, or more specifically that bald jackass Korse, is trying to split us up. Now, we all know that that's more impossible than Korse performing a cover of Willow Smith's 'Whip My Hair' though it would make an amusing show. Imagine that Kobra! Korse, with HAIR!"_

Jamia had known in an instant that it was Frank Iero speaking to them all, and it was _not _the title of his radio program on Dr D's transmissions, _RoadDogs With Fun Ghoul- Fuck You Korse!_. Although trust her husband to implement dogs into his career _somewhere_. All the wives agreed this point.  
>The women all wanted to help the Fabulous Killjoys, but there was not any chance of BLI allowing them to hand all custody of the children to their grandparents. The corporation would suspect something, especially with the point of who they were married to. Their only choice would be to leave the girls with them, which, if they all died as Killjoys, would mean that the children would have to go into care unless their fathers survive.<p>

There was a knock on the front door; wondering who could want to see them, Lindsey answered it.  
>Standing on the other side was Matt Pelissier. Lindsey had met him back in 2003 when My Chemical Romance opened for her old band. Having been the band's first drummer and the co-founder, Matt had been more open to the other band. She remembered that while he got into arguments with Ray, he was the kind of person she could talk to about problems- as Gerard told her that he could talk to Matt about Eliza when things got tough.<br>The man was certainly older in his appearance, wrinkles were beginning to form around his eyes, and his blond hair was already beginning to grey. He was wearing the standard uniform for a Better Living administrator, though Lindsey knew that it was a job he regretted taking.

"Matt, come in," she said politely, stepping aside for the younger adult to enter her house. She led him to the kitchen, where she poured him a coffee. He smiled at her and accepted the hot drink, it was almost a blessing, as it was mid-October, and the warmth of the drink drowned out the cold. "Lindsey Way," he said, "I still can't believe you married Gerard."  
>Lindsey nodded. Matt had been Gerard's friend from high school, so he knew certain things about the man that he had been scared to admit, the meaning of Cubicles was almost disturbing. "Yes, I did. I heard about what happened to Rachael, I'm sorry."<br>Matt sighed, "I overheard Korse tell a reporter that it was a Killjoy hideout. I didn't think much of it until he mentioned the address. I couldn't believe it. He told me in person that my wife was identified, and asked whether I knew that she was a Killjoy."  
>"What did you say?"<br>"'No'. We made an agreement, besides, I work undercover."  
>Lindsey raised her eyebrows, "You're a spy?"<p>

Matt nodded, "Yes. I'm the correspondent that tells Dr. D where each abandoned base is, including whether they are for weapons or food."  
>"Why are you telling us this?" Alicia asked. She stood in the doorway with Bandit, arms folded and looking sceptical.<br>Matt bowed his head and stared into his untouched coffee, "Because there is something I need to tell you before I... Go."  
>"I get the feeling that by 'go', you don't mean go into hiding," Alicia told him, this agitated her.<p>

"I don't."

Lindsey sighed, "What is it that you want to say?"  
>Matt took a deep breath, preparing himself. A plastic bottle of pills rattled in his coat pocket. He slipped one between his lips, swallowed along with some coffee and said, "Don't go after the Fabulous Killjoys."<br>Alicia gasped, "Why? Don't you _work_ for them?"  
>Matt nodded, "Yes, but it's too dangerous to do so. I know that you've heard about Stereophonic Aftershock, don't you think that BLI would do the same to you? Or even hurt your children?"<br>Lindsey shook her head. She understood what Matt was telling them, and though Alicia, being younger and already growing more irritated by the second, wanted to argue, Lindsey held up a hand, "You're right. But if we receive word that the Killjoys are our husbands and need our help, we are going."  
>"And I would not blame you. Just be careful, now that I have visited you, BLI might suspect something."<p>

"What about those pills you took?" Alicia asked, "Those are BLI's anti-emotion drugs, how can we trust you?"  
>"I need them so I would not hesitate to overdose."<br>Lindsey winced.  
>Matt placed his coffee on the kitchen counter, "I need to go. Thanks for the coffee Lindsey. I'm afraid this is goodbye."<br>The woman nodded, "Goodbye Otter."

**The Diner Roof**

Party Poison knew that he would not be able to get any sleep that night, not after that conversation with Supernova.  
>He took out his wallet, inside was a photograph of him, Lindsey and Bandit four years before. Poison smiled and stroked his wife's smiling face, "Lindsey," he mumbled, "Do you still smile without me? How are you doing? Things are tough as usual here. How's Lady B doing in school?"<br>He felt stupid, talking to a photograph as if she would reply to him. Korse had ruined his life, torn his family apart in that one act of murdering Bob. It was something that he could never forget.  
>He felt his eyelids become heavy, and put his wallet back in the inside pocket of his jacket. "Supernova's right," he told himself, "I'm going to kill myself over that photograph."<p>

**~End of Chapter~**

**Well, Happy Boxing Day, hope all of my lovely reviewers had a good Christmas!  
>I got an Amazon Kindle, what did all of you get?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Before I Pull This Trigger

**I will not apologise for the lateness of this chapter; I am sure that you are all tired of excuses. I have been focusing on schoolwork and exams, so I have not had enough time to write. Well, I have also become addicted to Pokémon Yellow online.**

****Note**- I have recently moved to the Isle of Wight, and I have not had any time to work on this due to exams. I have been writing for a Harry Potter fanfic I will be starting, and I have been reading other fanfics. Unfortunately, due to internet problems (the problem being that we **_**do not**_** actually have the internet now) I cannot review any fanfics or even get into the habit of replying to them. Luckily, I have done my art exam, but I still have Biology, Physics, English and Graphic Design exams to finish (at the time of writing this note).**

**Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys  
>Chapter Seven<br>Before I Pull This Trigger**

"How much further do we have to walk?"  
>The heat of the blazing sun was beginning to take its toll on the three Killjoys. They had been hiding out in the desert for two months, and had run out of rations.<br>Stereophonic rolled her eyes, "Quit whining Static, we'll make a stop at the next warehouse, okay?"  
>Static Addict groaned, "I don't walk for a livin' you know!"<br>Alteration grinned at her friend, as she had been doing for the past seven hours; she opened her mouth and said, "I never told you what _I_ do for a living."  
>Static slapped the older Killjoy, "I <em>did<em> warn you Alt."  
>Ignoring the two others (who had just began bickering), Stereophonic Aftershock picked up her pace. She squinted ahead, to look for any sign of other Killjoys, or at least a Draculoid warehouse to steal food and water. The three were beginning to get dehydrated, and their last meal had been days ago, they could not remember their last <em>decent<em> meal.  
>Five minutes later, the argument stopped. Static glared at Stereophonic, who was visibly more active, as though she grew up on little food and water, and said, "God Stereophonic, you're like a fuckin' camel!"<br>"Why yes, I do have two giant humps, thank you for pointing that out," was her irritated retort.

Finally, they reached a small building. It was roughly the size of a large shed, and was coloured the same. With the lack of food clouding their judgement, the three starving Killjoys entered the hut. What they saw was a safe house. There were three rooms in the entire building; one bedroom- that looked as if a bomb had hit it, a kitchen and a living room.  
>Not wanting to be rude, as in the corner of the sitting room there was an armchair facing away from the, Alteration called out, "Hello?"<br>The armchair swivelled round to meet them. Sat in it, was an attractive male Killjoy. He had dyed red hair with a side parting covered by a skull and crossbones bandana. He wore a pair of black leather jeans and a matching coat. He carried a green raygun in an arm holster.  
>He raised an eyebrow, taking in the sight of the dirty Killjoys. His appearance was immaculate, not a speck of dust in sight. "You three <em>do <em>know how ter knock, don't yer?"  
>Stereophonic sniffed, "Of course, but why should we knock at a hut that could so easily be under BLI's control?"<br>"Why would yer enter a hut that could 'so easily be under BLI's control' without even drawing yer gun?"  
>Stereophonic pursed her lips. She did not like this man, but the others were almost dehydrated, she had to think of them. "We need water. Desperately. May we have some?"<br>He seemed to think for a while. He looked them up and down before finally saying, "Fine, but as long as you take me with you- wherever you're going."  
>Stereophonic was surprised, how could she trust this man? Her years of 'Killjoy training' had told her not to trust a person when they first meet- she had already failed on that with Static and Alteration. Before she could decline, Static spoke up, "Yes! Absolutely, now can we have water?"<br>"Wait," at least Alteration had some sense about her, "What's your name?"  
>"Static Detonator. Detonator fer short." He stood, and motioned for Static to follow him. He opened two cupboards- taking a duffel bag out of one, and grabbing as much food and drink as he could. He put them in the bag. "There's a stolen vendor in my room. It supplies batteries for yer guns."<br>Stereophonic paid no attention to the three as they chatted with their new addition. She was hit by a headline of **FactNews Paper**. She could not believe what she was seeing.

'**My Chemical Romance Drummer Overdoses**'.

She lifted the paper from the coffee table it was on and read the article. There was a photograph of Matt Pelissier with the rest of the band during their first album, with the accompanying words: **Matt Pelissier, ex-drummer of former rock band My Chemical Romance and co-founder of said band, was found dead in his apartment yesterday afternoon. He was found to have overdosed on prescribed medicine. The drummer worked in the Better Living Industries administration office; it is thought that he heard of the death of his wife-.  
><strong>Stereophonic was too disgusted to continue reading. The man's wife was a Killjoy that died in the flat arson. He was a traitor- betraying his fellow band members by joining the one corporation they despised, even if they _were_ ex-bandmates.  
>Apparently, Static, Alteration and Detonator had noticed her behaviour. Detonator watched her as she replaced the newspaper. "Seen it have yer? His wife was in them flats BLI torched- sad but nuttin' we can do."<br>Stereophonic ignored him, "Matt Pelissier was a traitor, a traitor and a bastard, that's all he was."  
>"Came as a real shock when he heard she was a Killjoy though," Detonator said pointing at the article Static and Alteration were now reading, "I think he was embarrassed, disgraced and humiliated, that's what I think." The woman raised her eyebrow. "Oh yes," Detonator continued, "Wanted ter believe that wife of his was that Stereophonic Aftershock, the Rogue Killjoy. Load of shit."<br>"You believe Dr. D do you?" Stereophonic asked.  
>Detonator nodded, "'Course. There ain't no such thing as a Rogue Killjoy. Yer her, ain't yer?"<br>Stereophonic nodded, "A friend of mine died there. We were close."  
>Static sensed the tense atmosphere, she watched as the sky began to turn a red colour before saying, "It's getting late. We should all go if we wanna get going."<br>The others seemed to agree with her, as five minutes later, they had left the safe house and were headed in the direction they were originally.

The sun had just set beneath the horizon when they saw the lights of the salmon pink diner. Three people were working outside under lights on the side of the building.  
>Static and Alteration grinned, Detonator was more attentive and Stereophonic picked up her pace- eager to find a safe place to rest the night.<p>

They were at the infamous Killjoy hideout.

**~End of Chapter~**

**Well, that was easier than I first thought. Don't kill me over the lateness of this fanfic.  
>Starting next chapter, I will be changing to single quotation marks, for example, 'Oculus Reparo'.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: They Drew Blood

****Note**- I have a microscope. You jealous?**

**Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys  
>Chapter Eight<br>They Drew Blood**

**At the diner**

'Hurry _up_ Romance!'  
>'I'm <em>trying<em>! Honestly, if you think you're so good at this, then _you_ do it!'  
>'Nah, it's fun to watch you squirm.'<br>Party Poison laughed at Flame's response, he took a sip from his coffee cup and watched as oil spilled all over Romance's face. 'Shit!' The younger Killjoy cried.  
>Poison spoke up, eager to enrage the boy further, 'You're meant to <em>drain<em> the oil Romance, not _bathe in it_.'  
>Romance sighed and pulled himself from underneath the car on a body-board. 'Gimme more oil, before I drain you of your blood and use that instead. Then maybe I can use your remains to invent a new dish known as 'Killjoy Wellington'. It'll be a huge hit with BLI.'<br>Jet Star (who had left the diner to see what the fuss was about), chuckled as he handed over the spare oil, 'Try not to spill it.'  
>Electrifying Romance glared at him before returning to his job. The three Killjoys watched as he struggled to finish changing the oil. Realising that Romance was nearly done Flame entered the diner. Inside were Napalm, Crash, Kobra, Ghoul and Cola. The two girls were sat at the bar talking to Cola who was serving them. Kobra and Ghoul were sat at their usual table having a staring contest. Flame looked around, counting them, 'Where's Masquerade?' noticing that she was missing.<p>

Cola pointed at the door to the bathroom, 'She's checking herself out in the mirror.'  
>'What's to see other than a bloody mask and green and red hair?'<br>All of the Killjoys shrugged. At that moment, Masquerade left the bathroom, fiddling with her mask. When she noticed the Killjoys (except Ghoul and Kobra who were still staring at each other) watching her, she widened her eyes, 'What? I do have a face you know.'  
>Flame shook her head, 'Sure. Anyway, there's something you gotta see.'<br>'Does it involve eating dead bunnies?'  
>Kobra broke the stare ('YES!' Ghoul cried), 'Would you eat <em>live<em> ones? No, forget I asked,' he added when Masquerade opened her mouth.  
>She glared at him, 'God, it's like you think I'm <em>Gollum<em> or something.'  
>'I see Romance is having trouble changing the oil,' Supernova said, walking out of the men's bunkroom, from where he had been watching the others, 'I don't see why you're trying to teach him, Flame.'<br>Cola laughed, he fetched himself a can of Power Pup, 'Who else finds it ironic that it's men who are usually better at engineering?'  
>Masquerade sighed and poured a glass of water, 'Romance has always been that kind of person, give him a choice between football and gymnastics, and he will get into such a complicated position, you would wonder whether he's really made of rubber.'<br>Crash snorted, 'Gay.'  
>'Fuck you Crash!'<br>Standing in the doorway was Romance, covered head to toe with oil and the pink in his hair was stained brown. Masquerade could not contain her laughter, and she let out a long laugh, causing Romance to blush beneath the oil on his face. 'Oh God!' she laughed, 'I haven't seen you looking this funny since you played Frank in Rocky Horror!'  
>'Yes, thanks for bring that up,' Romance glared at her, 'I'm gonna clean up.'<p>

Back outside, Poison had turned in a random direction to see four figures walking towards the diner. One, an attractive woman, was carrying a light blue duffel bag while the other three followed her. There was one man, and two younger women (who were whispering to each other excitedly). The eldest stuck out her hand to Poison, 'You must be Party Poison. I am Stereophonic Aftershock.'  
>Poison shook it, 'Pleasure,' he said, 'and the other three?'<br>'Static Detonator.'  
>'Alteration Lover.'<br>'Static Addict.'  
>Jet Star said to Stereophonic, 'So you're the Rogue Killjoy. Not that we believe it; it's the biggest load of bullshit we've heard since we left, and we've put up with Masquerade and Romance.'<br>'Fuck you asshole!'  
>The younger women laughed behind their hands. Jet Star smiled at the speaker and said, 'I ain't an asshole, I'm a Killjoy!'<br>The person he was teasing left the diner to confront him, 'If you don't quit makin' those 'jokes', I'll shave off your afro and donate it to BLI. 'It's the secret to our power,' I'll tell them.'  
>Jet gaped, 'You wouldn't dare!'<br>'She would,' came five voices from inside the diner.  
>Masquerade turned to go back inside the diner, but stopped. Slowly, a smirk appeared on her face, and a male Killjoy stood in front of her, red from a quick wash. 'I see you got it off then, Doctor.'<p>

Completely irrelevant to the argument that ensued (Romance was making some snide remark about Masquerade being a stalker. 'I'm not!' 'You are!' came everyone's response), Jet turned to Poison and the four newcomers. 'I like how we can't comment on anyone's insanity.'  
>'Yeah,' Poison said, 'I swear this lifestyle is driving me round the bend,' he clapped Jet on the back.<br>Crash sensed a depressing atmosphere approaching from outside the diner, so she went out to meet the others, 'Hey, do you know why that canned shit is called Power Pup?  
>'I guess that it's 'cause it's made by people who are over-compensating for something,' Jet said.<br>Poison gave him a look, 'Don't be stupid Jet. Hey Romance!'  
>Romance paused in his argument, 'Yeah?'<br>'What's in Power Pup?'  
>Romance thought for a second, 'Sugar, spice, unicorns, cupcakes and radium.'<br>'Also known as sugar, spice and everything nice,' Masquerade added.

That evening, Napalm and Cola sat on the diner roof, watching the stars. Napalm's hair clouded her face as she worried about Flame. Apparently, after years of living on Power Pup, the normal food brought back by Stereophonic did not react well with them. Luckily, Flame was the only one to have food poisoning; Masquerade claimed to have immunity to the illness, Romance stuck to the pre-moistened kibble, Crash and the others just had water.  
>Flame was now staying in the bunks with a bowl. Romance had been hit by extreme mood swings, or as Masquerade affectionately called it, 'Man's PMS.'<br>Show let Detonator share his bunk until they can build more, as 'Romance has issues.' Supernova's theory over Romance's mood was that it was now Let's Have Fun at Romance's Expense Day.  
>Napalm shared with Alteration, both got on well together and even compared Frerard fanfics. Static shared with Crash, which Poison expressed concern over, 'Do we need two self-proclaimed badasses here?' While Masquerade and Stereophonic bunked together, with the younger making ground rules, 'My mask is to be left where it is. No touching.'<br>Cola could easily see how tense the girl was, and wanted nothing more than to end the war that second. He pulled her against his chest, and rubbed her back, 'Hey,' he said, 'It's going to be okay, I promise.'  
>Napalm shook her head, 'How can you be sure? What if Korse takes over the world? What if we <em>never<em> get enough followers to fight BLI? People are _dying_ out there Cola, and most of them are our own. How can it be okay?'  
>Cola could find no words suitable enough to answer with. Instead, Cola took off his jacket, and draped it over Napalm's shoulders, 'We just have to keep believing I suppose.'<br>Napalm thanked him and leaned against his shoulder.

A small distance away from the diner roof was Kobra. He was watching them and smoking. He smiled to himself when he saw the two holding each other, 'Yeah,' he said, 'keep believing.'

**Better Living Industries**

Korse sat at his desk holding a finger to his ear. He listened to a report from his spy. _**'I have already gained the trust of the Fabulous Killjoys, sir. What is my next direction?'  
><strong>_'Nothing yet. They must not suspect a thing.'  
><em><strong>'Roger that.'<strong>_  
>Korse smirked and stood up from his chair (a black swivel chair). He walked over to an anti-Killjoy poster. 'Just wait,' he said, 'Soon you will all be gone, and I shall rule over your precious families,' he said to Poison's image. <p>


	9. Chapter 9: I Think I'll Die Alone

****Note**- Should I apologise for the lateness of the past two updates? No. No, I will not. The current circumstances have rendered me unable to upload. Besides, I have only just managed to get back into this fanfic. Be glad that I am not scrapping it completely. On a lighter note, I am now a fan of the Lord of the Rings (and related works). Seriously, Samwise is so gay for Frodo even Tolkien said so. Oh, and I own about as much of the Killjoys as Ed Sheeran is like Sam Gamgee (Partly).**

**Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys  
>Chapter Nine<br>Show's Story.  
>I Think I'll Die Alone.<strong>

Poison sat with Show Pony scratching out a letter with a pen and lined paper. He paused as though thinking for a rhyme, or a suitable word, then continued. Show watched him for minutes before finally saying as Poison signed it, 'Is that a song?'  
>Poison nodded, 'Yeah, it's for my wife back home.'<br>'Has it got a name?'  
>The only response was, 'Not yet.'<br>There was an awkward pause. Show said, 'Isn't signing it with your real name a bit risky?'  
>Poison started. He looked at the paper, just realising what he had written, 'Maybe... she has to know that I am okay... and alive.'<br>Show twiddled his thumbs, searching for an appropriate question. Poison spoke for him, 'Do you want to see it?'  
>'Sure.'<br>Poison was shocked with himself. The action brought back memories of his past life- of Jet playing new riffs he had come up with; of Ghoul screaming in the background; of Kobra... his baby brother... moving as little as possible...  
>It was watching his daughter growing up and becoming a person that he missed dearly. Every night Poison would dream of waking up next to his wife, of taking his daughter to the Local Park, or school.<br>The dreams made him feel human... bliss...  
>But every time he awoke, he was hit by a wave of disappointment and depression. The pain of knowing that the chance of seeing them again was low hurt more than any ray gun or sunburn.<p>

Show read the lines with increasing sadness. Each sentence made him miss his former life; each repetition of 'Anytime you want' made him want to weep. Finally, he came to the end, and wiped away a tear. 'That was beautiful Poison.'  
>Poison shrugged, 'S'nothing new... I had that in my head for a while now... Just needed to get it out on paper...'<br>They sat in silence as the other Killjoys entered the diner from their bunks. Romance headed straight for the coffee, Stereophonic looked almost _scared_.  
>Poison raised an eyebrow, 'What's up?' he asked her.<br>She gave him an annoyed look as Masquerade left the diner fuming, 'Crash gave us, well, a crash course in sexual psychology.'  
>The men in the room gave Crash a look that said, 'Seriously?' She smirked, 'I do what I do what I do.'<br>Napalm glared at her. She said to Poison, 'Masquerade had a debate with her over it. Crash thinks that because Masquerade keeps her mask, she's overcompensating for something. Masquerade told her that it's simple English Literature symbolism.'  
>'Not to mention that Masquerade had a set of AS and A2 Level Psychology books. She was so annoyed over the Freudian assumption,' Romance told them, 'Of course, she wimped out and took Sociology instead, but even so...'<br>Cola and Jet slowly faced him. Jet asked, 'Okay... What were you doing in there?'  
>'I have a sixth sense about Masquerades annoyances. It was all I could do to stop her from killing everyone.'<br>There was complete silence at this revelation. Masquerade came back in with blood on her forehead, yet she was smiling widely. 'Well,' she said, 'a good headache helps deal with that!'  
>Alteration raised her eyebrow, 'Are you sure that you don't have a concussion?'<br>Masquerade grinned, 'Oh this?' she pointed to the blood. At the nod, she shrugged, 'I'll live.'  
>Crash smirked, 'See! She's fine!'<br>Napalm decided to take the attention away from the two girls, 'We've never told anyone our stories have we? You know, like how we got here.'  
>'I concur,' Romance said he turned to Masquerade, smirking and said, 'Discontinue the flaming, you prep.'<br>Masquerade glared at him, 'Careful, or I'll find a bowler hat and turn you into Leo Carr.'  
>Show shook his head, 'Shall I tell mine? I think those two are busy making more of their inside jokes.'<br>Napalm nodded, 'Yeah... That would be best.'  
>Show took a light breath and started, 'Well, I haven't <em>always<em> been a Killjoy. In 2014, my parents hosted parties to promote the Killjoy Rebellion. We got noticed and had to hide. We moved to Wales, not knowing that Better Living had already taken over most of Britain. Killjoys had either abandoned their homes, or were kidnapped by Dracs,' there were nods from Napalm, Masquerade and Romance. 'We went from abandoned warehouse to abandoned warehouse. Eventually we left to Germany, where there was another rebellion.

'Der Große Aufstand, or the Grand Rebellion, they took us in treated us fairly, said they could trust our eyes. We don't have the eyes of betrayers, they told us. I think the Germans are using this as atonement for the Second World War. They're successful, not as popular as us, but they don' complain. They don' agree with how much we advertise ourselves, but respect us.  
>But then we were betrayed. The whole of Aufstand. Better Living broke into the HQ; they kidnapped the teens and children. They killed most of the adults, but took some of us. They killed my parents. I'm an only child, so I didn't have a brother or sister to turn to, and I couldn't speak enough German to talk to the others. That was 2016.'<p>

'So what happened in that year before you met us?' Poison asked.  
>Show grinned, 'I broke out with some of the other rebels. We used hand signals to communicate, and timed everything perfectly. We knocked out a few Dracs, took their guns, freed some people and escaped.<br>We split up after that though. I was on my own, so I wandered America in various disguises. That's where the Dracs took us. One of the disguises was a Michael Jackson tribute singer,' Poison gave him an odd look, 'I took different forms of men and women... one being a male stripper... Then I met you guys,' he sighed, 'I doubt Aufstand are together anymore, the Dracs shot Keifer Ackermann. He was our leader.'

'Huh... Well, it's different,' Ghoul said. He looked at the table Poison sat at and saw the letter, 'Hey Poison, what's with the letter?'  
>Poison jerked, 'Oh, about that... I think we should write to our families... let them know that we're all right.'<br>'Why?' Masquerade asked, 'What about BLI? You've warned us against it for so long...'  
>'It's about time they heard from us,' Poison said.<br>Masquerade nodded, and lied down on one of the seats. Supernova groaned, 'Masquerade,' he said, 'Move out of your bunk. You sleep so much on those seats; you may as well live on 'em.'  
>Masquerade glared at him.<br>The door to the Radio Station opened, letting Dr. Death Defying out on one of his rare visits to the Killjoys, 'Men, ladies,' he said, 'We gotta send those letters. BLI have got pictures of you four, we need to let everyone know that we're fine.'  
>Romance narrowed his eyes, 'Great... Just when things were getting easier.'<br>'What's yer idea of easy Romance?' Dr. D asked.  
>Romance shrugged, 'The quiet. No Dracs. Possibly Masquerade being tied up with a gag... You know, silence.'<br>'Dickhead,' Masquerade muttered.  
>Detonator looked almost scared, 'Yer ain't into any kinky shit are yer?'<br>Romance gave him a look, 'With her? Not anymore.'  
>Masquerade stood up and walked over to Romance (who was sat at the bar), 'Since when did we do anything kinky?'<br>Romance smirked, 'Well... Remember the toaster and plug?'  
>There was silence.<br>Static said, 'You two need to get out more.'


	10. AN

****Note** - I would like any reader to know, that this fanfic is on a temporary hiatus. I **_**am**_** still writing, but we don't have the internet at home. So I have to use my school's internet to upload.  
>However, if anyone feels like making a TV Tropes page for it, that would be great. Author bias and all that, I'd never be able to manage.<br>Don't forget to review with contribution! I would greatly appreciate them!  
>Follow me on Twitter for updates at S_aftershock, or like my Facebook page- StereophonicAftershock.<strong>

**SA**


	11. AN2

**Hello, my loyal, faithful readers! Stereophonic Aftershock here to tell you that the first chapter of the Danger Days rewrite has been uploaded. This now ties in with the backstories of various characters, including Masquerade and Romance, and the orignal four. You will also see the inclusion of more Killjoys such as the technology genius, DJ Underhill, the Doctor- Shining Corpse, and much more.  
>You will also find more realistic characterisations. I am omitting certain themes and lines from the original fanfic, that hough made the cut for the first rewrite, isn't suitable (or in-character) for the other Killjoys.<br>I have a list of tropes, that I have written unbiasedly. If anyone wants to read them, then mention it in a review of the new Rewrite, or PM me. If more than one person wants to see them, then I will upload the tropes separately.  
>I am still letting in more Killoys, so if you want your Killjoy to make an appearance, or if you want a character as part of BLI- or even both- then mention it in the review. This is the sign-up format that you should use.<strong>

Character's Name:

Character's KILLJOY Name (if it is a Killjoy):

Position at BLI (if part of Better Living):

Appearance:

BRIEF Backstory:

Personality:

Other Points:

What Year They Appear In:

**Thanks for reading all this way. I'll look forward to seeing you in the rewrite. Stereophonic Aftershock**


End file.
